The Northern Red Star
by the Seer of Gallifrey
Summary: It was practically undeniable; Ivan Drago lost against Rocky Balboa, and suffered the consequences for a loss he claimed was too insignificant for this punishment. The Northern Red Star faction must overcome challenges. And most of all, Aleksandr Nikolai.
1. Penitentiary of the Soviets

**The Northern Red Star**

_(The Slaves of Russia)_

_Main CHARACTERS~_

Captain Ivan Drago

Ludmilla Vobet Drago

Aleksandr Nikolai

Plot – An escape from Russia was harder than he thought. He wanted to find a free country, and all of them were in Europe or around the Yellow Sea. Follow Ivan and Ludmilla on their escapade of Russian communist territory after Ivan was captured into slavery after the terrible and dishonorable defeat against Rocky.

Point of View – Third Person Omniscient

Setting – January 6th, 2010 (Tiksi, Russia), Ninteen Hundred hours

**Prologue**

**Penitentiary of the Soviets**

Ivan sat in the cell of the dark institution held under a very high guard of Soviet soldiers. He was alone in this cell for more than three dismal months. The worst thing; the penitentiary had not a single source of heat or cold except for the grueling hours outside of the maximum-security prison, in the midst of summer. To the Russians, the summer was very cold. To Ivan, who cared?

He crossed his arms, searching over the small cell. His cell number was not memorable, so he frequently forgot of it.

Glancing to the barred windows of the cell that led to the outside, Ivan was remembering the very moment that had gotten him into this penitentiary in the first place. The loss against Rocky Balboa of Pennsylvania, the United States.

At the quick sound of one calling his name, his sight was deadlocked on the source of sound. Across the area, that contained seventy other cells in maximum-security, was a young man, about the age of twenty-eight. The name of the young man slipped Ivan's mind, quickly.

The taller Russian did not seem to acknowledge the fact that this man was calling to him. So, in turn, he stayed silent. For another fifteen minutes, Ivan sat in unknown silence…until a Soviet soldier came to his cell.

_Soldier._ Drago, time for your work to commence.

(время для вашей работы, чтобы начаться.)

Ivan stood and followed the Soviet soldier as he opened the gate and shut it as quickly. The stone floors were covered in a slick liquid that permitted slipping.

He was quickly cuffed as he left the cell to prevent from his attacking. The Soviet soldier was still at a certain risk of being hit to Ivan's jabbing behind the head, even if he cannot move his arms as he could. He passed by a cell and someone was whispering a code in a language other than Russian. This code was in English, which the Soviet soldier did not know the language.

_Prisoner._ The code is 'star and sickle'.

_Ivan._ Yes.

Ivan moved on from his previous spot, and moved like normal. Straightly walking ahead, he acted like he was still the Captain of the Soviet Army.

When he stepped into the Warden's office, he was stood in front of two other Soviet soldiers, and the Warden.

_Warden._ Sit down, please.

(Сядьте, пожалуйста.)

Ivan obeyed without another command.

_Warden._ Your work is moving you to outside of Tiksi, working under a man with the name Aleksandr Nikolai. You are scheduled to begin working under him as a slave until your days are finished.

(Ваша работа перемещает Вас во внешнюю сторону Тикси, работая при человеке с названием Александр Николэй. Вы, как намечают, начнут работать под ним как раб, пока ваши дни не закончены.)

Ivan attempted to object to the order, but was swatted down by the hands of the Soviet soldiers from behind.

_Warden._ You will begin working with him at six in the morning tomorrow.

(Вы начнете работать с ним над шесть утром завтра.)

_Ivan._ I object to that!

(Я возражаю против этого!)

_Warden._ Objection dismissed.

(Уволенное возражение.)

Ivan still glared at the Warden, who had then stood to the Soviet soldiers.

_Warden._ I want you to give him to Aleksandr Nikolai, and do not let him escape.

(Я хочу, чтобы Вы дали его Александру Николэю, и не позволили ему убегать.)

The soldiers had taken Ivan by his arms and dragged him to the outside of the penitentiary, where the snow was [at the least] two feet deep.

There were six others outside, working themselves to the disdainful cold of the outer rim.

Ivan had to work on the very edge of the rim, very close to the barb-wire fences and other electrically charged fences. To top that off, there were land mines (the actual explosive mines). He never had spoken to a single person, though he always went asking for a "code" that was to get him out of the penitentiary and closer to freedom.

Tiksi was very far from Moscow, so it would take a long time to get back to his home and tell Ludmilla Drago, his own wife.

He was only willing, more or less, to get moving. The small faction was in favor of acting normal to keep a low profile. If anyone dared challenge them, they would send Drago, himself, to find a way to annhiliate the evidence of their trail.

The name of their small group was yet to be known, but they were letting the leader, Sergei Vladimir, handle the naming on account of popular sovereignty.

Each of the members of the group were as follows:

_O'ksandr Sokolov_

_Fusik Novikov_

_Gzen' Smirnov_

_Ivan Drago_

_Sergei Vladimir_

Sergei was a General, but became a traitor against the Soviets. Ivan was a Captain of the Red Army, but had failed to defeat Rocky Balboa in the match which made him lose his freedom. Gzen' was a young soldier who was a follower of Sergei, and became a traitor as well. O'ksandr was a fugitive slave of Mikail Fortunatov, a slave driver of Zverevo. Fusik, whose past is vague and marred by tragedy, was once a man who aimed to rule the U.S.S.R. but was thrown out of the eyes of anyone to work as a nobody.

From what the small team of slaves knew was that they were etching freedom from this slave driver, Aleksandr Nikolai.

As soon as the next morning arrived, Ivan and the small group traveled to the closer city of Tiksi, just along the edge of the Arctic Ocean.

As soon as they had awoken, they were very close to the plantation. As Ivan and Sergei had expected, they were in chains. O'ksandr had awoken a moment after they had.

_O'ksandr._ Where are we?

They were speaking in English, but only was Ivan's broken English.

_Sergei._ Just close to Tiksi. Not much longer. Remember what we aim for. If it's a name we want, you should choose. Not me.

_O'ksandr._ What kind of name? Name for our group or our escapade?

_Sergei._ Either one. I may leading this group, but I am not willing to say something no one else wants.

_O'ksandr._ What was it?

_Sergei._ 'The Northern Star'.

_O'ksandr._ I like that name, but we need a better majority. Drago, what do you think?

Ivan kept silent. He stared, straight into oblivion.

_Sergei._ I know, you miss your wife. So do I. We have to get over it, we're not going to see them for a long while, Ivan. It's just the facts of the matter at hand. You think we can get out of this easily. Even the Soviets are having a hard time with this fight with the United States. They're fighting for the freedom and return of Russia.

_O'ksandr._ …oh, I didn't catch that. What did he say? Oh, right! Nothing!

Ivan began to glare at O'ksandr, quite viciously. He seemed ready to attack at any point; he may have been held back by chains, but that strong Russian did not hesitate to attempt to break them.

_O'ksandr._ I was only kidding with you.

_Sergei._ He does not take well to jokes of any kind, O'ksandr.

_O'ksandr._ I think I understand – but he's still inhumanly strong for me. I wouldn't ever want to pick a fight with a mountain that fights back with over one-thousand five-hundred pounds of force behind every single punch.

Ivan glared to his right, finding Fusik and Gzen' awake. Sergei salutes them before reverting back to his previous conversation with O'ksandr.

As soon as Gzen' had lastly awoken, they had been shipped straight to the plantation from the gates of Tiksi.

Once the door to the freezing outside had been opened, three Soviet soldiers had taken Fusik, Gzen', and O'ksandr. Four soldiers had taken Sergei and Ivan, both who were wrassling to get from their grasp.

_Sergei._ It's no use, Ivan. We keep fighting, but what can we do, right now?

Sergei had given up fighting and was pulled away; Ivan still continued to squirm as the soldiers held him tighter.

_Soldier._ This one is a bit rambunctious.

(Это один немного раздражительным.)

_Sargent._ Tranquilize him.

(Успокоить его.)

_Soldier._ Yes, Sir.

(Да, Сэр.)

The Soviet soldier had removed a syringe from a medipack and injected the substance into Ivan's bloodstream through one of his seen veins.

First he began to lose his consciousness, very slowly, then became somewhat dizzy. After four seconds, flat, Ivan went unconscious.

_Soldier._ It does not take much to fell the tower, does it?

(Не требуется, много к упало башня, не так ли?)

Once Ivan had awoken, Sergei was unconscious and right next to him. A young nurse, the age of 20, possibly, was working with Sergei. She was the only other person in the room besides Ivan and Sergei.

_Valentina._ Do you speak English? My name is Valentina.

(Вы говорите на английском языке?)

Ivan did not speak.

_Valentina._ I am not going to attack you. I am here the same reason you are; I was captured by Aleksandr and he put me as a slave nurse. He said that no slave should stop working because he is bleeding or bruised. I want to get out of here, like you do. When he was awake, Sergei told me everything about his team's escapade. He said 'Ivan Drago is a part of it'. I remember your fight with Rocky and Apollo.

The male Russian still refused to say a single word.

_Valentina._ He also mentioned how you miss your wife. He wanted me to tell you that you will get to see her soon, once we can get out. He also told me that you never answered with your vote on a name for Sergei's team. Did 'the Northern Star' work, at all, for you?

He shrugged. Valentina shook her head.

_Valentina._ You don't? It makes no sense, does it? What do you think the name should be, then?

_Ivan._ Do not care for any.

_Valentina._ My, you don't care at all? …you just want to see your wife, right? Go on. Try it without a team. See how far you can get without one.

Ivan crossed his arms and stared away.

_Valentina._ You are very stubborn, aren't you, Mr. Drago?

Ivan scoffed.

_Valentina._ Come now, you shouldn't be that stubborn. Should I tell Mr. Vladimir that you are not going to partake in this event?

The masculine Russian attempted to stand, but he remained dizzy and unstable.

_Valentina._ Oh, you are very clumsy. Were you tranquilized? I will have to treat that with care.

She approached Ivan, but he quickly moved away.

_Valentina._ This is very bizzarre. You seem strong-minded and stubborn, but you're just as shy as I am.

_Ivan._ No.

Ivan stood completely straight, and grabbed at Valentina by her neck.

_Ivan._ I act for me. For me!

He lifted her into the air, but was whipped from behind. He fell forward. That whip belonged to Aleksandr Nikolai, himself.

_Aleksandr._ So high up, yet so low. Take him to the Well. Let him rot until he wakes.

(Так высоко, но так низко. Возьмите его к колодцу. Пусть он гнить, пока он не проснется.)

_Valentina._ No.

(Количество.)

_Aleksandr._ Do it, I say. That is an order.

(Сделайте это, говорю я. То есть порядка.)

_Valentina._ I said, 'No'.

(Я сказал: "Нет".)

Aleksandr pulled out a high-calibrated Desert Eagle from his belt. He held it to her forehead.

_Aleksandr._ Say 'No' again, and I will blast the brain cells right out of your puny head.

("Нет" Скажи еще раз, и я буду взрыва клетки мозга прямо из вашего тщедушного головой.)

She did as she was told, picking up Ivan and taking him outside to the Well of the Plantation. Aleksandr followed her with his Desert Eagle pointed straight to her head.

She had regretted throwing him inside of the Well, but it was Nikolai's straight orders.

_Aleksandr._ Good. Now shut the Well Gate.

(Хорошо. Теперь закрыть Ну ворот.)

Valentina had, reluctantly, shut the gate. Aleksandr remained pointing the Desert Eagle to her forehead as she walked back into the plantation's home.

_Aleksandr._ We will have issues with him if he lets up, not.

(Мы будем иметь проблемы с ним, если он ослабевает, а не.)

_Valentina._ He might look cold and demeaning to you, but he's certainly regretting the things he had done to get into this postion. He was feeling guilty for the events that took place in Moscow. He just wants to see his wife.

(Он может выглядеть холодным и унизительно для вас, но он, безусловно, сожалея, что он сделал, чтобы попасть в эту позицию. Он был чувство вины за события, имевшие место в Москве. Он просто хочет, чтобы его жена.)

_Aleksandr._ He will learn to live without her and forget every inch of her being. From now on, I am his disciplinary family Miss Valentina?

(Он будет учиться жить без нее и забыл каждый сантиметр ее бытия. С этого момента, я его дисциплинарной семьи Мисс Валентина?)

She nods, hesitantly.

_Aleksandr._ Good, we have come to terms. When Sir Vladimir awakens, have him come to see me.

(Хорошо, мы пришли к соглашению. Когда сэр Владимир просыпается, у него ко мне.)

_Valentina._ Yes…, Sir.

(Да ..., сэр.)

_Aleksandr._ What was that?

(Что это было?)

_Valentina._ …yes, Sir!

(... Да, сэр!)

_Aleksandr._ Good enough. Now then, off you go.

(Этого вполне достаточно. Ну, ступай.)

Aleksandr and Valentina parted to their original placements in the plantation. As soon as Valentina stepped back into the room, Sergei was standing before her in his General's uniform.

_Valentina._ Where did you get that?

_Sergei._ Had it with me. Not sure how it got here without a single person noticing. Now then…where's Ivan?

_Valentina._ He had to be put in the Well because he strangled me.

_Sergei._ He's strange, that man. What's into his mind, I don't know. All I know is that he just wants to see his wife.

Ludmilla crossed her arms as she sat at the dinner table, alone. It had already been three months since he left for prison. She had no clue he had been sent to a slavery plantation, even farther away from Moscow.

She was reading over several documents and reading them as carefully as possible. It almost slipped by her ears, the news on television. It was about the massive transfer of inmates from the Prison of Noril'sk to Tiksi. Among them was a list of who was removed.

She etched closer to hear the news reporter call the names, from each name to the man they were given to.

_Reporter._ These seven men were few among the ones given to driver of slaves, Mikail Fortunatov:

Igor Alekseev

Isaak Vladimir

Jarik Alexandrov

Ian Demidov

Javor Andreev

Holach Nikitin

Jheros Egorov

And the five men next were among the ones given to the driver of slaves, Aleksandr Nikolai:

O'ksandr Sokolov

Fusik Novikov

Gzen' Smirnov

Sergei Vladimir

Ivan Drago

The next six men were among another fourteen given to the driver of slaves, Feliks Arsov-:

She cut the television off as quickly as possible. Ludmilla had then realized how far away Ivan was now. It would be disheartening if you knew that your husband was being transferred to a place much farther that before, furthermore, to a place that was a slave plantation controlled by an uncivil man whose Desert Eagle does the talking for him.

As Ludmilla had set the documents down, she stood and left for the outside a single moment.

_Ludmilla._ He is not safe where he is. I must see him.

(Он не является безопасным, где он. Я должен его видеть.)

After a flight straight to Noril'sk, she was told that Ivan Drago was among the five sent to Tiksi, which was over four hundred miles farther than Moscow was to Noril'sk.

She then traveled to the city of Tiksi, just along the edge of the Laptev Sea. At the very edge of the city was the plantation owned by the uncivil Aleksandr Nikolai and his untrusty pistol, the Desert Eagle Unsilenced.

Ludmilla had struggled to attempt getting into the plantation gates, but Nikolai showed himself behind her.

_Aleksandr._ This is private property, Madame. Would you please step off?

(Это частная собственность, ваше величество. Не могли бы вы сходить?)

_Ludmilla._ Not without seeing my husband, first.

(Не, не видя мой муж, в первую очередь.)

_Aleksandr._ Your name?

(Ваше имя?)

_Ludmilla._ Ludmilla Vobet* Drago.

(Людмила Драго.)

_Aleksandr._ Related to?

(, Относящиеся к?)

_Ludmilla._ The only Ivan Drago on the face of Russia!

(Только Иван Драго на лицо России!)

_Aleksandr._ You are not exactly realistic, are you, Madame? …no, you may not see Ivan Drago. He is rotting in the Well, and therefore, there is no need to see his decomposition.

(Вы не совсем реалистично, вы, мадам? ... Нет, вы не можете увидеть Ивана Драго. Он гниет в Ну, и, следовательно, нет необходимости, чтобы увидеть его разложения.)

_Ludmilla._ Madman!

(Сумасшедшего!)

_Aleksandr._ I beg to differ, Madame Drago.

(Я позволю себе не согласиться, мадам Драго.)

Aleksandr pulled out his Desert Eagle, but Ludmilla disarmed him and pointed his own weapon at his forehead.

_Aleksandr._ The gates are shut, Drago, there is nothing I can do—

(Ворота закрыты, Драго, я ничего не можете сделать-)

She pushed the Desert Eagle into his forehead, even further.

_Ludmilla._ Let me see my husband, or I will tear through your forehead with one thousand pounds of pressure in each bullet of this…-

(Дай мне увидеть моего мужа, или я буду рвать через лоб с тысячей фунтов давления в каждой пули этого ... -)

_Aleksandr._ Desert Eagle.*

(?)

_Ludmilla._ This will blow your brains to the other side of this gate!

(Это будет удар ваш мозг к другой стороне этих ворот!)

_Aleksandr._ Alright, fine. You want to see him? Go right ahead, Drago. Open the Gate of the Well.

(Хорошо, хорошо. Вы хотите его видеть? Идите прямо вперед, Драго. Открыть ворота Ну.)

Still positioning the gun to the uncivil slave driver's forehead, she yelled through the barred fence of the plantation's boundaries.

_Ludmilla._ Ivan Drago!

(Иван Драго!)

_Aleksandr._ The Well is soundproof. You cannot penetrate through with your shrill voice.

(Благо звукоизоляцией. Вы не можете проникнуть через с пронзительным голосом.)

Ludmilla almost pressed on the trigger, but avoided the kill. She bolted into the plantation's gates, but was caught by bodyguards of Nikolai.

They removed her quickly and locked the gates to prevent her from re-entering.

_Ludmilla._ Ivan! …Ivan, some day…you shall be set free. The Soviet Union will pay for their misjudgment of my husband.

(Иван! ... Иван, когда-нибудь ... Вы должны быть освобождены. Советский Союз будет платить за их неправильной оценкой моего мужа.)

She turned away, but one of the slaves at the fence bars had gotten her attention. She quickly turned back and snapped at him.

_Ludmilla._ What is the meaning of—

(Что это значит-)

_O'ksandr._ Do you speak any English? Are you Ivan's wife?

_Ludmilla._ Yes, but why—

_O'ksandr._ Then you can help. We're trying to escape this dingy place in a few days, keep a low profile, and get out of the U.S.S.R. .

He was whispering for a few seconds before 'Gzen had poked him at his shoulder.

'_Gzen._ If Ivan ever gets out of that Well place…we better remember when it's time. Sergei's our leader, though, remember?

_O'ksandr._ Yeah, he calls the shots.

_Ludmilla._ Sergei? Sergei Vladimir? The one who betrayed the Soviet Union in an attempt to escape?

_O'ksandr._ Yeah, that one. He's the man with the plan. Mr. Drago's second in command, but if you ask me…something's not right about the guy. He's not in his right mind. After that fight with Rocky Balboa, he's been silent if he's been asked anything about it, or he just gets so mad.

'_Gzen._ I'm not sure I trust the guy, either. He sounds evil, but he also sounds really disoriented.

_Ludmilla._ He is not disoriented, nor is he evil-minded. He is not a killer, but a professional fighter.

_O'ksandr._ Well, now he's a professional nothing.

_Ludmilla._ Never make any deal of Ivan! He does not like it if you insult him.

_O'ksandr._ Yeah, he took it seriously when I was telling him that you weren't here to comfort him. Probably something about being really protective over you, you know. I mean, I was telling him earlier and he tried to kill me.

_Ludmilla._ Never doubt him.

Ludmilla kept on her feet as another of the slaves stepped to the fence.

'_Gzen._ That's Fusik. He's working with us. He's configuring the path. He attempted to become the facist dictator of Russia, but was cheating on the account of lying to seek more authority.

Fusik glared at 'Gzen, just as he was staring back.

'_Gzen._ It's true, isn't it?

Fusik's arms were crossed.

_Fusik._ He is dead wrong. I was an undercover agent of the United States that was born in Russia, working to be the dictator to change Russia into a commonwealth democracy.

_Ludmilla._ Fusik Novikov.

_Fusik._ Indeed, I am.

_O'ksandr._ Yeah, we've heard of you before we met you, in person. Kind of like Ivan Drago and Sergei Vladimir. One's a captain, the other's a general.

_Ludmilla._ We know that.

'_Gzen._ …well, it's best you get out of here before Aleksandr gets his Desert Eagle and kills everyone. Ivan's already in severe danger.

During the time the four were in conversation, within the Well was complete darkness. As soon as Ivan had awoken, he had found he was not in the infirmary, but in a dingy shed that was more than what looked like a simple outhouse. There was very limited light in the Well, but he was able to see as if it was the early evening.

He stood, staggering slightly and minorly, but had the top of his head hit by the bottom of a shelf.

He bent down under the shelf and walked through, noting the limited light seeping through cracks in the door.

Just before he had begun to walk about the Well, a sound came from the door opening. Only a silhouette was seen at first, but the gun being held was immediately distinguishing the person to be Aleksandr Nikolai. Strangely enough, the Desert Eagle held actually happened to be a Dragunov, which is why Ivan Drago was quickly found despite the darkness of the dank Well.

_Aleksandr._ Outside.

_Ivan._ …

Ivan remained put, which Aleksandr immediately placed the mouth of the Dragunov up to his forehead.

_Aleksandr._ Out. To work with you. Your petty friends have no right to speak of you, Drago. Worthless, you are. Idiot. Nothing more than sheer idiocy that are your brain cells.

Ivan began to glare, his pupils very small. This had Aleksandr remain unfazed. As the uncivil Russian had pushed the Dragunov further into the blond Russian's head, Ivan had taken Aleksandr by the throat and threw him far, a very good seventeen feet. Despite the size of the two, it was a simple throw.

Aleksandr stood as quickly as he fallen, and called guards.

_Aleksandr._ Seize Drago, place him in your worst possible position, effective immediately.

(Схватить Драго, место его в худшее положение, в силу немедленно.)

_Soldier._ Yes, Sir!

(Да, сэр!)

Three soldiers had attempted to pick up Drago, but he wrassled out of their grasp and had began bolting out of the Well. As he made an attempted escape, three other guards managed to take a hold of him before he reached Fusik, O'ksandr, 'Gzen, and Ivan's wife. His cries of anguish were heard, though, and Ludmilla was joyed to hear him at all.

_Ludmilla._ Ivan Drago!

(Иван Драго!)

From a somewhat long distance, Ivan had heard Ludmilla calling his name.

_Ivan._ Ludmilla!

(Людмила!)

Ivan had become furious to his attempts at escaping the hands of the soldiers, but it was no use. He was currently being carried to an unknown place, beyond the futile reach of the small team Sergei compiled.

Once she had noted he was being taken away, she had undertaken the aim of getting into the gate and getting him out of there, but her short-winded attempt had failed to even fly from the ground. The three other men had run after the soldiers to let him go, but had been whipped by Aleksandr, who was still holding his Dragunov in one hand. Fusik was the only one still standing beyond them. He had continued to run until he met up with the soldiers. After beating down two of them, O'ksandr and 'Gzen were tackling Aleksandr while Fusik continued to attack the last soldier. Ivan managed to wrassle from the soldier's grasp and have a hand at dismembering the soldier. From behind was the sounds of struggling, then two THUDs being heard.

There was the sound of a Dragunov being reloaded, just at the back of his head.

_Aleksandr._ Let us come to terms, nicely. You do as I say, and I will not kill them. Is that clear, Drago?

Drago stood for a moment, before quickly turning and disarming Aleksandr by aiming to break his wrist first. He had succeeded on stealing the Dragunov, but Aleksandr had counter-disarmed Ivan and had hit him on the back of his head.

He had fallen to the ground.

_Ludmilla._ Ivan!

(Иван!)

_~End of first chapter~_

_*__1 __"Vobet" is not in the present translation, so the name is not included in the translation of "Ludmilla Vobet Drago"._

_*__2__ "Desert Eagle" is not in the present translation, so the name is not included in the translation of Aleksandr's correction, which is then replaced by a question mark._


	2. First Escapade

**The Northern Red Star**

_(The Slaves of Russia)_

_Main CHARACTERS~_

Captain Ivan Drago

Ludmilla Vobet Drago

Aleksandr Nikolai

Plot – An escape from Russia was harder than he thought. He wanted to find a free country, and all of them were in Europe or around the Yellow Sea. Follow Ivan and Ludmilla on their escapade of Russian communist territory after Ivan was captured into slavery after the terrible and dishonorable defeat against Rocky.

Point of View – Third Person Omniscient

Setting – January 11th, 1989 (Tiksi, Russia), Ninteen Hundred hours

**Chapter I**

_First Escapade_

Upon seeing Ivan go down five days ago, she wondered if he was alright at all. It was not like him to go down so easily, but Ivan Drago would never give up. Strangely enough, though Aleksandr Nikolai was in the Red Army as Drago was, the two did not know each other at all…unless there is a missing link in a certain gap never melded together.

Ludmilla was sitting at a vanity in her room, reading over other documents as she ignored the radio. Just as she had been reading over the documents for another predicament coming along within the Soviet Union, she had read over the second article, detailing on a demotion of Ivan Drago. She continued to read, busily, over the document, every single word that was written down.

There was nothing she despised more than someone placing her husband's life in severe danger. Specifically one named Aleksandr Nikolai, the most lethal Soviet in the U.S.S.R., known for his weapons such as the Desert Eagle and Dragunov.

Even though she was through awaiting for Ivan to begin an escapade, it was not possible to hurry unless Sergei was already on his way with the Northern Star. But even an escapade was not going to be simple, knowing the entire Soviet Union was after them.

Sergei had glanced to Ivan as they had been working in the fields covered in snow, their job was to harvest...which was the most grueling job in the plantation because it was the dead of Winter, and nothing was ever growing. There were only few others within the fields, but the ones that mattered were Ivan and Sergei.

_Sergei._ If I had a wife, we would both be worried. I am sure you were shy about us, at first, but we are in this together, and we will be out of this.

Ivan moaned, but continued to work. As he kneeled down to his knees, he searched high and low for the starch he was looking for.

_Sergei._ I lost my wife to the Soviets. I owe my life to freedom to work against them. I felt you were asking for the same goal; self freedom from this nightmare. You are lucky, your wife is still alive. Mine died because of the Soviets.

The blond Russian glared to Sergei, but then faced the plants he was still looking through.

_Sergei._ You miss her, do you not? Do not worry, Drago, you will see her. I can promise you that. Tomorrow is our escape.

_Ivan._ It has no boundary.

_Sergei._ Surely, it has some. O'ksandr is currently coming up with the plans to make it perfect. Gzen' is who makes the trail we follow. Fusik is calculating. I am the leader, currently deviating a plan to follow and the symbols to watch for. Sure, I may not be an abolitionist, but we are a team of anti-Soviet-slavery.

Ivan glares.

_Sergei._ You…have not thought that one out, yet. …you could be a disguise artist.

Ivan turned, continuing to glare as evil as he was.

_Sergei._ …you do what you want. Fine. Just make sure everyone is safe, that is all. You are worried about your life and your own semi-family.

At the night of January 11th, the five men were sitting in their room, deviating over their plan. Ivan was the only one to be caught up in another predicament.

_O'ksandr._ In order to escape, it has to be a time that not a single man is awake here. The other slaves would report us if they had seen us, so we need to escape in the dead of night when nothing is astir.

_Fusik._ If they do?

_O'ksandr._ Make a break for it, run as fast as possible until you are out of sight. If Nikolai contacts the Soviet Union's dictator, which is supposedly Gorbachev as we know, then the entire U.S.S.R. is after us. We strive for freedom.

_Gzen'._ If we find the people giving us symbols, we need to devise disguises. I haven't come up with any, yet. The trail is being mapped, as we speak.

_Sergei._ I do not see you doing it.

_Gzen'._ Remember Valentina? She is creating the map. She is coming along with us, right?

_Sergei._ Yes, but why is she creating the map?

_Gzen'._ She can draw the Soviet Union really well.

_O'ksandr._ Nevertheless, if we try using a map…others will find it and use the trail to track us down.

_Gzen'._ I didn't say we weren't supposed to take it with us, did I? How do you think we are going to get around without a map?

_Fusik._ Feeble minded. O'ksandr, remember…when we finally break out of here, we will have to find the trail to follow.

_Sergei._ Fusik is, certainly, right. …Drago, you have been terrifyingly silent.

Ivan simply glared at the four and turned away.

_Sergei._ You have been like that since the morning time. What are you implying?

The blond-haired Russian remained silent as a rock.

_Sergei._ You will have to speak to us, sometime. Your wife is not here to translate for you, right now.

_O'ksandr._ Where is she? Somewhere far away? Not making much by doing something that's not possible—

Ivan bolted to O'ksandr and held him by his neck.

_Sergei._ Ivan, stop this at once!

(Иван, остановите это сразу!)

He let go, by strange odds to a point.

_Sergei._ There you go.

(Там Вы идете.)

Sergei stood, towering above the others with his intimidating height. The only one still taller than Sergei Vladimir, in that very room, was Ivan Drago.

_Sergei._ Well, I know who is on your mind, right now, Drago. I can see that beyond many other things.

(Ну, я знаю, кто на ваш взгляд, сейчас, Драго. Я вижу, что, помимо многих других вещей.)

_Fusik._ Among others, Sergei.

(В частности, Сергей.)

There was a short moment of silence, before Gzen' spoke.

_Gzen'._ When's the plan going into action, Sergio?

_Sergei._ Sergei is my name! And you might want to ask Fusik.

_Fusik._ At the time that most are asleep. Most likely three in the morning.

_Gzen', O'ksandr._ Three? Why?

_Fusik._ That was what I was told.

_O'ksandr._ By who?

_Fusik._ Valentina.

_Gzen'._ What time is it, now?

_Sergei._ Eleven PM.

_O'ksandr._ In the US, we would've left by now.

_Gzen'._ Oh, Sergei. You said we would decide a name for our team. What was it?

_Sergei._ Remember how I mentioned 'popular sovereignty'? We choose a name, and we go with it. 'The Northern Star' was my choice.

_O'ksandr._ How about 'the Siberian Faction'?

_Fusik._ The names are both original, but something is telling me we should go with 'the Northern Star'…unless Gzen' can figure a new name.

_Gzen'._ I like 'the Northern Star'. But I also like 'the Siberian Faction', too.

_Sergei._ …Ivan? You?

(... Иван? Вы?)

_Ivan._ 'The Northern Red Star'. We remain Soviets until we are out of the U.S.S.R. and into any freedom.

("Северная Красная звезда". Мы по-прежнему Советов пока мы не вышли из СССР и в любой свободы.)

_Sergei._ 'The Northern Red Star'? Very good.

("Северная Красная звезда"? Очень хорошо.)

_Fusik._ Remind yourself that if they find a Soviet-like name, with the inclusion of 'red star', then they…will…Ivan Drago, you are a genius!

(Напомните себе, что если они найдут советско-как имя, с включением "Красная звезда", то они ... будут ... Иван Драго, ты гений!)

Fusik attempted to embrace Ivan, but Sergei pulled him away.

_Sergei._ Not going to happen. He is going to strangle you, Fusik.

_Fusik._ My apologies.

Fusik resettled himself, then sat back down along with Sergei.

_O'ksandr._ Now, the only problem. …how're we going to get out of here?

_Sergei._ Anything, Gzen'?

_Gzen'._ It's a work in progress.

_Fusik._ We have no time left, Gzen'. Think of something, or we can't get out of here.

Gzen' sat in a normal thinking position, then glancing to Fusik, then to Sergei.

_Gzen'._ We have to get Miss Novikov's help to finish the map, first.

_Sergei._ 'Novikov'?

_Fusik._ Er…Valentina.

_O'ksandr._ Are you two related?

_Fusik._ You could say that… .

Fusik glanced to Sergei.

_Fusik._ You knew, Sergei, did you not?

_Sergei._ You may say that, Fusik, but that the fact you are related is nothing new to me that is astounding or worthy of gasp.

Sergei paused a moment before continuing.

_Sergei._ Valentina said she was going to join us, but that she would give a distraction to keep Aleksandr away from our escapade so that we could get out of here. …that is, if he is awake.

Fusik crossed his arms, then lied down on the mattress. Sergei settled against the wall, O'ksandr and Gzen' lying down and covering themselves with a torn blanket. Each of them had a different mattress, and Ivan was sitting in the loft of the room, with a mattress upon this loft, but he was still able to speak to them in his normal pitch.

_Fusik._ What I find interesting is that something like this had happened. Some place, in Moscow, is said to have a trail that leads into Ukraine. I find that a very long trail.

_Ivan._ In my home, there is such trail. Leads from Moscow.

_O'ksandr._ How do you know that? Do you think we'd believe that?

_Sergei._ Whoever lives at the manor on 1753 Red Star Boulevard has that trail leading from under that home. I would not be surprised if Ivan was telling the truth.

_Gzen'._ I wish I lived there, but a boxer and his swimming champion of a wife live in that place.

Ivan glances at Gzen' with a single eyebrow cocked, his arms still cocked.

_Sergei._ Ivan…?

He then glances to Sergei, sitting up.

_Sergei._ Is it true that you live there?

The blond Russian nods, then crossing his legs.

_Sergei._ Ludmilla Drago is a gold medalist swimmer, is she not?

_Ivan. _She is.

_Sergei._ Get her to help us, if you can. As of now, we should get to some rest before our escapade finally begins.

Sergei lies down, along with Fusik. Ivan remains sitting up, but then falls to the mattress. Gzen' and O'ksandr attempt to rest, along with Sergei and Fusik.

At three AM, on the dot, a silhouette appears in darkness and whispers the name:

_Silhouette_. Sergei… .

(Сергей ...)

Sergei sat up and attempted to find his Uzi, remembering he was not home to actually get it.

_Sergei._ Who speaks before me?

(Кто говорит, прежде чем мне?)

_Silhouette._ Valentina.

_Sergei._ Is it that time? Are we ready?

_Valentina._ Yes, Sir. All set. Let's get everyone awake.

Sergei stood and turned on a lamp, swerving on his feet to shake O'ksandr to awaken him.

_O'ksandr._ Awake and reporting for duty, Sir.

_Sergei._ Good man. Awaken Fusik.

_O'ksandr._ Yes, Sir.

O'ksandr walked to awaken Fusik as Valentina woke Gzen'.

_Fusik._ Awake and reporting for duty, Sir.

_Sergei._ Very good, Novikov. Are we set?

_Gzen'._ What about Ivan, Sergei?

_Sergei._ Since you asked, go wake him.

_Gzen'._ Really?

_Sergei._ Only kidding. I will.

Sergei walked further to the loft and had shook Ivan as he stepped toward him.

_Sergei._ Ivan, wake.

(Иван, после.)

On cue, Ivan stood as fast as humans could possibly. He bowed his head, then lifted back up with the nod and consent of Sergei.

_Sergei._ Good. Everyone is awake. Are we set, Men?

Ivan followed into the line of the others, fronted by Sergei.

_Sergei._ Never have I seen such well-mannered men…especially you, Fusik.

_Valentina._ Ahem!

_Sergei._ …and women.

_Valentina._ Thank you. So, I have the map. What else do we need to do?

_O'ksandr._ Just get out of here; that's our next objective.

_Sergei._ Good, we are on our toes. Gzen', trail, please.

_Gzen'._ Yes, Sir. As we leave, we will head into Tiksi wearing disguises, just in case people see us.

_Fusik._ Remember, there is a curfue. We will have to escape in an underground passage.

_Valentina._ The only passage here is in the Well…and we know how close that is to Aleksandr's Chamber.

_O'ksandr._ Keep on your toes.

Sergei turned, pointing toward the door.

_Sergei._ Onward.

_Fusik._ How about the window? The door will be locked; any others will hear us, anyway.

_Gzen'._ Can we get through? It's a little small.

_Fusik._ That is the only way.

_Valentina._ Come on, get moving.

_Sergei._ Valentina goes through first, then Fusik, and I go through last.

_Gzen'._ Middle order?

_O'ksandr._ The middle order's as important as the first and last order.

_Sergei._ *sigh* The Gzen' and O'ksandr.

Ivan stomps a foot, lightly to not be heard by others who could possibly hear them conversing.

_Sergei._ Then Ivan…, just before me. Now are we ready?

Everyone, with the exception of Ivan and himself, had nodded.

_Sergei._ Good.

Valentina was through the window, then getting Fusik out of the window to the other side.

_Fusik._ Gzen', quickly.

Gzen' and O'ksandr, one after the other, had climbed through the window and made it to the other side.

_Sergei._ We might have to make an exception for you, Ivan. You are larger, taller, and much more muscular than the rest of us.

But Ivan had leaped through the small window without a hitch.

_Sergei._ Uh…I stand corrected.

_Valentina, Fusik._ Sergei, hurry.

Sergei climbed up to the window and crawled through to reach the other side. As they saw, nothing was lit. The moonlight was shunned by the clouds of the dark sky, so no light reached the surface. It was very hard to see at all, but they were able to maneuver quickly.

Ivan followed the others, crawling along the ground in case he could have been seen, at all. To everyone else, they thought he was crazy.

_O'ksandr._ Ivan, can you stand up? You're humiliating yourself.

Ivan refused to stand.

_Fusik._ Ivan is not going to listen to you, for he is being as brilliant as he is. Crawling, he will evade sight from anyone searching for escaped slaves.

Footsteps trailed behind them, soon a flashlight…or was it the lighted scope of a Dragunov?

_Aleksandr._ And where do you think you are going?

_Sergei._ …uh…break for it.

The entire group had run, but Ivan remained crawling. He was not even seen, just as he stood as fast as he was crawling. Ivan disarmed Aleksandr and beat him on the back of his head.

_Fusik._ Nice, Ivan, but we have to get moving.

Ivan kept the Dragunov with him, and continued to run. Aleksandr, like a machine, had stood with them now lost in his sights. He notified others as quickly as possible.

…it was now a race against the Soviets for escaped slaves. The U.S.S.R. was right on their tail.

Just as they entered the Well and dropped below, they had kept on moving attempting to run without the radar on them.

_Gzen'._ According to the map, this trail leads straight into Tiksi. Another ten meters and we land under the home of Viski Sardanov.

_Sergei._ Male or female?

_Gzen'._ Female; thank you for the information, Fusik and Valentina.

_Fusik._ Old family friend. She knows we are coming for her.

_Valentina._ She is very kind. She made us a lot of sugar treats when we were very young.

As soon as they found the correct door into the home of Viski, Sergei knocked on the door from below. Just as soon as someone had unlocked it, the shadow almost screamed. Turning on a light, she noticed it was the six.

_Viski._ Password?

_Fusik, Valentina._ 'Star and sickle'.

_Viski._ Fusik, Valentina? It is you! Welcome to my home, again.

She smiled, heartwarmingly. She shook Fusik and Valentina's hands simultaniously, then Sergei stepped forward.

_Viski._ You must be Sergei Vladimir, I've been wanting to meet you. Your reputation is highly known everywhere I go.

Sergei nodded.

_Sergei._ Yes, I am. General Sergei Oktinov Vladimir.

_Viski._ Wonderful!

She clasped her hands together.

_Viski._ And you are O'ksandr and Gzen', right? Weren't you slaves before, though?

_O'ksandr._ We're childhood friends who got caught and taken to an institute because they thought we were carrying bombs into school. It was actually computer chips for our Computing class. We weren't slaves…but one of the two of us was a fugitive.

_Viski._ Interesting. You can tell more about it soon.

O'ksandr and Gzen' stepped to Sergei and waited.

_Viski._ Now…who might you be?

_Ivan._ …

_Viski._ Guessing you're shy.

_Sergei._ He's wanting to see his wife.

_Viski._ Hm… . I couldn't remedy that. I don't have a husband of my own.

_Sergei._ Really? Is that not a shame? I have no wife. The Soviets stole her and killed her…just so they could get to me.

_Viski._ That's sad. …well, just get settled while I try to get Mr. …

_Sergei._ Me?

_Viski._ No, the taller one.

_Sergei._ Oh, that's Ivan Drago.

Viski gasped quickly.

_Viski._ Ivan Drago? THE Ivan Drago? Who fought Rocky Balboa in that amazing match in Moscow?

_Fusik._ That's the one.

_Valentina._ Really famous, that one is. He might have strangled me, but he had a good reason.

_Viski._ …you strangled her?

Ivan glared, his diminutive pupils piercing into her.

_Viski. _Okay, I know you and I will probably have issues; apparently you just want to go home.

_Sergei._ …he might be silent, but he speaks some of the time. He just does not want to talk right now, Viski. He will talk in Russian, though.

_Viski._ Can't speak much English, can you? Probably broken, if you can.

_Gzen'._ Didn't you see the fight on television? He can talk, but he can't talk much.

_O'ksandr._ He's silent, most of the time. Like an owl, he can see a lot.

_Fusik._ It is true that he does speak…but yes, it is broken.

_Valentina._ Don't talk about him right now.

_Viski._ Okay, you can get settled in while I try to give some voice in Drago.

_O'ksandr._ Good luck with that.

Sergei and the others left to find their place in Viski's large home. Viski then took Ivan to her dinner table and faced him towards her at her opposite.

_Viski._ Are you having trouble?

_Ivan._ …

_Viski._ I guess talking in Russian is a better idea… .

Ivan stared at her, his eyes still not blinking.

_Viski._ Are you alright? Do you miss your wife?

(Ты в порядке? Вы скучаете по вашей жены?)

_Ivan._ … .

( … .)

_Viski._ Can I get you to speak at all?

(Могу ли я вам говорить на всех?)

Ivan remained silent, just as Sergei stepped into the dining room and found Viski trying to converse with the blond Russian.

_Sergei._ Ivan, we know you miss Ludmilla. You will see her. I promise you will.

(Иван, мы знаем, вы не пропустите Людмила. Вы увидите ее. Я обещаю вам.)

Ivan glanced to his left and crossed his arms, then glancing down for a moment after.

_Sergei._ It will not be long.

(Он не будет долго.)

Sergei placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder, but the taller Russian stood immediately and edged back.

_Sergei._ Upon being very shy, he despises being touched.

_Viski._ *glances to Ivan, then back to Sergei* I can see that.

Ivan turned and attempted to leave while Viski took a hold on his arm.

_Viski._ Do not just leave yet. I want you to stay with me for a moment.

(Не просто оставить себе. Я хочу, чтобы ты останься со мной на минуту.)

Sergei stepped back, then had turned and left the room.

_Viski._ Try to talk to me for once. I always wanted to meet you, and all I get is a cold stare.

(Попробуйте поговорить со мной на этот раз. Я всегда хотел познакомиться с вами, и все, что я получаю холодный взгляд.)

Ivan remained glaring at her, unblinking, wherever she had moved to, in the room. It was strange, but he stayed like that for several moments until Viski attempted to break the 'fourth wall' with him.

_Viski._ Talk to me as if I was your wife.

(Поговори со мной, как если бы я была вашей женой.)

_Ivan._ No. You are not Ludmilla, nor will you ever be.

(Нет, Вы не Людмила, ни вы никогда не будет.)

_Viski._ You…talked. …but why do you have to be so harsh to me? What did I do?

(Вы говорили ... ... Но почему вы должны быть настолько жесткими, чтобы меня? Что я сделал?)

_Ivan._ You do not matter. No one to me.

(Вы не имеют значения. Никто не для меня.)

Viski crossed her arms and stared at Ivan, but his glare continued to pierce into her.

_Viski._ Please. Can we get along? I think you're the best boxer in history, and you shove me off a mountain like a rock slide.

Ivan glared cynically to Viski, just before Valentina stepped in and separated them.

_Valentina._ Viski, he does not like being here. Just give him a break, please.

_Viski._ …*glances back to Ivan*…we will get along. Understand?

He crossed his arms and disappeared from the room without a word, without a single glance, without a sound.

_Viski._ *nods* What's got him so stuck up?

Viski turned to find Fusik and Valentina just in front of him.

_Fusik._ How long have you been awake, Viski?

_Viski._ Woke up twenty minutes ago, when I received word from someone that you were coming, now.

_Valentina._ Who?

_Viski._ You wouldn't believe this, but a man outside said he heard noises coming from under the ground. He suspected it was your faction.

_Valentina._ Isn't there a curfue?

_Viski._ That man didn't seem to think so.

Viski and Valentina had sat the edge of a brightly colored settee, seeing Fusik at the table with his arms crossed.

_Fusik._ Very interesting, indeed. When we get up, is there some way we can get to the next city? It will be taking a while to get to Moscow.

_Valentina._ There are no underground paths from here. To reach the next city, we will have to travel under disguise.

_Viski._ Is that Gzen' 's work?

_Valentina._ We have to trust that Ivan Drago knows exactly what he is doing.

_Fusik._ Speaking of which, I need to see if Ivan is still carrying that Dragunov.

_Viski._ Where'd he get that from?

_Fusik._ Stole it. From Aleksandr Nikolai. Ivan is really quite brilliant when it comes military technology. Have you ever seen him on the news?

_Viski._ No. I've only seen him in the boxing match.

_Fusik._ That one has a lot of brains. I'd love to fight with him, one day, in the battle for freedom.

_Valentina._ There he goes, talking about a battle of freedom, again.

_Fusik._ Valentina!

_Valentina._ It's true, Fusik. You do.

As though a man had once said that the Soviets kept their men behind a wall with machine guns, Ivan was listening to the three from behind a wall, still carrying the Dragunov. He turned away and disappeared.

_Fusik._ Did anyone hear anything?

_Valentina._ No. Maybe you were hallucinating, Fusik.

_Fusik._ I can sware I heard something.

_Viski._ Nothing to think about, now. Try to rest. Breakfast is at seven AM.

_Fusik, Valentina._ Yes, Viski.

Valentina hopped from the arm of the settee and Fusik slid from the table, they both walking to exit the living room without much more haste.

Though, they were eager to receive freedom, they were hurrying to achieve it; they were seeking precious time, as well.

Since there was little time to go on about free, at that moment, had settled in rooms. At the very end of the corridor was a door leading to the temporary room of Sergei. To his first left was Gzen'. To his first right was O'ksandr. To his second left was Fusik and Valentina. There was no second right. No one knew where Drago was, therefore they counted him…somewhere about.

As soon as Sergei had found Ivan staring into oblivion, he was lying on the settee.

_Sergei._ Ivan Drago.

(Иван Драго.)

Ivan continued to stare into complete oblivion.

_Sergei._ I need to ask you…if you were in the Red Army, as I was in the 24th Faction, which faction were you?

(Я должен просить вас ... Если вы были в Красной Армии, как я был в двадцать четвертой фракцией, которая фракции вы были?)

He remained silent, though his agate-green eyes pierced into Sergei at a single second. Ivan still did not blink once.

_Sergei._ Maybe this is not the best time to speak. Tomorrow, possibly?

(Может быть, это не лучшее время говорить. Завтра, возможно?)

Sergei crossed his arms, turning and walking from the room. He had returned to his own before finding Viski at his door, awaiting him.

_Viski._ How do you like my rooms? Comforting?

_Sergei._ …oh, yes. I was feeling pity that Ivan was the only one without a room of his own.

_Viski._ I said I had others, but he took the lounge chair, instead.

_Sergei._ Hm…well, we better knock off. Goodnight, Viski.

_Viski._ Goodnight, Sergei.

Sergei had turned into his temporary chamber and had fallen to the mattress. He had switched the gas lamp to off, and had fallen to sleep in an hour.

Still quite early, at five, Fusik and Valentina were awoken at the sound of footsteps crossing through the hallway.

_Fusik._ What is that sound?

(Что это за звук?)

Valentina lifted her head from the pillow.

_Valentina._ Someone is out there. The Reds may be here.

(Кто-то там. Красные могут быть здесь.)

_Fusik._ Reds? The Soviets?

(Красные? Советы?)

Fusik slipped from the mattress and quietly stepped onto the floorboards with attempted silence. The door was opened quickly and silently, but Fusik had slid into a small compartment in the floor. Valentina hid under the bed as quickly as possible.

…it was only Sergei.

_Sergei._ Come out of hiding, you two. We need to get out of here. The Soviets are onto us.

_Fusik._ Serious? They know we're here?

Sergei uncovered the floorboard to find Fusik. Valentina came from hiding under the bed.

_Sergei._ Got everything?

_Fusik._ Yes, what about Gzen', O'ksandr, and Ivan?

Ivan was at the door, his arms crossed, his face like stone. Gzen' and O'ksandr were just behind Sergei.

_Ivan._ Get moving.

(Получите перемещение.)

Fusik and Valentina stood, gathering everything they needed. The siblings followed the others to the downstairs. Once they noticed five men and one female lying on the floor.

_Sergei._ Ivan killed them for us. One of them managed to steal the Dragunov, but we got it back.

_Fusik._ Where is Viski?

_Sergei._ She is outside. Anyway…Ivan, our plans?

Ivan turned to the bodies lying limp on the floor.

_Ivan._ To act normal, we must take the clothing of body and replace ours with it. We blend into Soviets and trek on. We not be known by Soviets wearing uniform. Valentina takes clothing first.

(Чтобы действовать нормальный, мы должны взять одежду тела и заменить наш этим. Мы смешиваемся в Советы и поход на. Мы не, быть известен Советами, носящими униформу. Валентина берет одежду сначала.)

_Gzen'._ Oh, I get it. If we wear these, we'll look like them.

_Sergei._ Precisely.

Fusik questioned Ivan.

_Fusik._ Why Valentina, first? Why not you?

(Почему Валентина, сначала? Почему не Вы?)

_Ivan._ For my own protection, I have taken the action to act as myself. I have the Captain's Uniform on me, so I will be acting as someone else.

(Для моей собственной защиты, я предпринял действие, чтобы действовать как самостоятельно. Я имею униформу Капитана на мне, таким образом я буду действовать как кто - то еще.)

Fusik glanced to Valentina, who was in the uniform.

_Fusik._ …why are you helping us, Ivan?

Fusik faced Ivan Drago, where the mammoth Russian glared at him with powerful eyes.

_Ivan._ 'Why' is not business to know.

As soon as everyone was in their disguise, Sergei stepped out of the doorway. Five horses stood out front, awaiting their owners to reappear.

_Viski._ Is everyone alright?

_Sergei._ Yes, but we need plans.

_Gzen'._ Our next destination is a bit Southeast of our position. O'ksandr?

_O'ksandr._ The city is named Yakutsk.

_Valentina._ That's going to take days!

_Sergei._ That's what these horses are for.

_End of Chapter I_


	3. Siberian Pressure

The Northern Red Star

(The Slaves of Russia)

Main CHARACTERS~

Captain Ivan Drago

Ludmilla Vobet Drago

Aleksandr Nikolai

Sergei Vladimir

Fusik Novikov

Valentina Novikov

Gzen' Smirnov

O'ksandr Sokolov

Rocky Balboa

Adrian Balboa

Rocky Balboa, Jr.

Paulie

Duke

HORSES Names for the Chapter~

Sergei Vladimir – General White Star (Grey with White)

Valentina Novikov– Purity (White)

Fusik Novikov – Black Fury (Brown with Black)

Gzen' Smirnov, O'ksandr Sokolov – Siberian Pandemonium (Dark Brown)

Ivan Drago – Lieutenant Red Star (Black)

Plot – An escape from Russia was harder than he thought. He wanted to find a free country, and all of them were in Europe or around the Yellow Sea. Follow Ivan and the Northern Red Star faction on their escapade of Russian communist territory after Ivan was captured into slavery after the terrible and dishonorable defeat against Rocky Balboa. Who said it was all going to be easy?

Point of View – Third Person Omniscient

Setting – December 20th, 1988 (Igarka, Russia), Five Hundred hours

Chapter II

Siberian Pressure

Just as the six climbed onto the unmounted stallion, Sergei and Ivan leading, they were off after a long goodbye with Viski Sardanov.

In Ivan's hands was the Dragunov. He kept it with him as if it was a lucky object to a child. Valentina's horse, which she named it "Purity", had trotted up to General White Star, ridden by Sergei. The two of them conversed for hours. The only one not speaking at all was Drago, who left into his mind to remember the events of the past several days and beyond.

After a moment, Valentina glanced to Ivan. She knew something was on his mind, but she did not know what, nor had it much mattered to her what was inside his subconscience.

_Sergei._ These past few days have been rough, but very worth the time to look onward to. The Soviets are after us and there is not much we can do. A river is a few miles up the trail. If we can get there, we are closer to being free.

_Valentina._ We can't rely on the horses. They will not cross rapids.

_O'ksandr._ The rivers are sheeted in ice. These horses will cross ice, but the it's thin. We're gonna have to cross it, but we've got darker things after us. It's going to be tricky.

_Gzen'._ It does appear we can't rely on the horses, but cross the tracks ourselves. Let's get moving before they noticed we disappeared from Tiksi.

_Fusik._ Gzen' is right. We have to move on. Sergei…since you know these grounds so well?

_Sergei._ I am sure Ivan knows the way. From what I've heard, he is from Siberia. Am I right, Ivan?

Ivan remains silent.

_Sergei._ Ivan, I wish you may be able to converse with us in English, but apparently that cannot happen when you will not answer us, stubborn mule.

(Иван, я желаю, чтобы Вы могли быть в состоянии разговаривать с нами на английском языке, но очевидно который не может случиться, когда Вы не будете отвечать на нас, упрямого мула.)

_Ivan._ … .

(... .)

_Valentina._ I am a bt unsure about this, but we need to pass it on and keep moving. We're burning daylight.

_O'ksandr._ We need to pass it on. Valentina's right.

Gzen' and O'ksandr forward their horse enough to see Sergei's face, though still covered with black bangs across his eyes. He glanced forward to the snow sheeted pine trees and the winding dirt road.

_O'ksandr._ How much longer do you think this is going to be? I'm tired of seeing the same thing over again.

_Fusik._ Quiet down. Gzen' has the map. Ask him.

_Gzen'._ According to the map, a Soviet base is a few miles up ahead. The river runs right through it.

_O'ksandr._ Are you serious? Let me see that!

O'ksandr snatches the map and goes over it.

_O'ksandr._ You got the map upside-down, Gzen'!

Valentina lightly laughs, along with Fusik and Sergei.

_Valentina._ Maybe you should pay more attention to the map, Gzen'.

_Fusik._ I wouldn't be surprised if we went the wrong way, but…Ivan?

Drago remains ignoring everyone else, and then glances away. He noted three men with an SV-98 each, then having Lieutenant Red Star trot the other way.

_Sergei._ Ivan, where are you going?

_Ivan._ Soviet soldiers with SV-98 to North.

Sergei and Fusik glance to their right, and notice three of these soldiers.

_Sergei._ Do you not have a Dragunov with you?

(Разве Вы не имеете Драгунова с Вами?)

_Ivan._ My exact point.

(Мой точный пункт.)

_Fusik._ What are you scheming, Ivan?

(Что Вы замышляете, Иван?)

Lieutenant Red Star trots upon a far mound of rock, then Ivan takes the Dragunov in his hands and looks in the scope. Only two men remained in sight until he used a silencer, where one left his crosshairs.

The others no longer saw Ivan, because he was hidden behind a taller rock. He remained at the left, facing straight downward to the Soviet soldiers. They did see the Dragunov, but Ivan then slid back for a greater view. The three were each in sight.

He shot one with extreme accuracy and precision, the other two the same exactly.

_Fusik, Sergei._ *glancing toward the three soldiers* How did he do that?

_Valentina._ …he's better than I thought.

_Sergei._ He WAS a captain of the Red Army, you think he would not know how to fire a gun?

They were shot in the head or the heart. Each were hit less than one second after the other, making it impossible how he had done that exactly.

_Valentina._ Okay…you have a point, Sergei. But do you know how to fire a Dragunov like that?

_Sergei._ That is just plain impossible. I could never do that when I was fighting. Not with that kind of precision.

Lieutenant Red Star returned, trotting downward on the rocks to appear at the ground before them. Ivan had unmounted himself from the horse, then walking forward to the three soldiers. He dragged each of them to under any large rocks or openings in granite mounds.

_O'ksandr._ He's really smart.

_Sergei._ To be honest, Ivan is a bit clumsy.

Ivan quickly moaned in protest, but his facial expression remained stone solid. His deep glare pierced into Sergei that made the General look elsewhere.

_Sergei._ …well, it is true, is it not?

(… хорошо, это верно, является этим нет?)

_Fusik._ Let we not go there, Sergei. It is not something he would want to talk about, I guess.

_Valentina._ *sigh* …we need to get going, you two. The day is burning and we have yet to get anywhere close.

Once Ivan had mounted on Lieutenant Red Star, they had quickly left the area without another notice. Gzen' was then becoming highly nervous, having the feeling that the small faction was coming upon a Soviet base. O'ksandr had the same feeling, but spoke it in stuttering.

_O'ksandr._ I don't think we're in Siberia anymore, Toto.

_Gzen'._ Woof, woof.

_Sergei._ What is going on?

_O'ksandr._ I think we're nearing a Russian fallout base…you know, with nuclear weapons.

_Valentina._ They really hate the Americans.

_Sergei._ No, the Cold War is without the use of fighting, but is like an argument in itself.

_Fusik._ We were soldiers for previous wars. Everyone in Soviet Russia just hate the nations that are not communist. Preferably ones with the words 'United' and 'Nations'.

_Valentina._ What about Ivan?

_Fusik._ We cannot break the wall with him. He is too stubborn and hard-headed.

Ivan glared at Fusik with a strong pierce, then quickly threatening to punch him (Fusik) on his throat.

_Fusik._ I am sorry, but these accusations are true.

_Sergei._ Fusik, do not say anything else to him. He would end up blowing a vien.

_Valentina._ And I've seen him enraged before.

_Sergei._ So have I, but I do not want to get in his way. You know how strong he is? I could never match with power like that.

Valentina, Fusik, and Sergei had socialized for long moments, until Gzen' had heard a river running through and had then alerted the three. Ivan immediately disappeared to the West, none noticing a hint of his absence.

_Gzen'._ I hear a river brook and ice cracking apart.

_O'ksandr._ I hear guns, too. Lots of them.

After three moments upon stopping at the river, they five then noted themselves of Ivan Drago's absence.

_Sergei._ Where is Drago?

_Fusik._ I never knew he left.

_Gzen'._ Uh, this is terrible. We're so far and we already lost one.

_Fusik._ …O'ksandr? Didn't you say 'you hear guns'?

_O'ksandr._ Yeah, why?

_Fusik._ I think I know where he is, and we might be stepping into a bleeding massacre of dead Soviet soldiers in there.

_Sergei._ Well then, lead the way, my good man.

Fusik nodded.

_Fusik._ Gladly.

~~~In Moscow

She kept her ears toward the radio to find any news that was even remotely interesting, but not even the name "Ivan Drago" was ever spoken of after the incident. The radio head maybe had no word of their escape, which was good because no one knew they escaped until a certain moment that caught Ludmilla's straight attention.

_Radio Host._ This just in from Yakutsk; we have word on the escape of a small faction out of Tiksi, and one of their men has been confirmed in the Yakutsk massacre. This individual is currently unidentified, and we are unable to find anyone that may know of his identity.

(Это только в из Якутска, у нас есть слова на побег из небольшой фракции Тикси, и один из мужчин был подтвержден в резне Якутск. Этот человек в настоящее время неопознанными, и мы не можем найти кого-нибудь, что может знать о его личности.)

Ludmilla turned up the volume to hear better; she was currently reading over certain document listings about her husband, but this information was created before his tranfer from the maximum-security penitentiary.

_Ludmilla._ Only if he wasn't so gullible, he would have escaped…this is terrible.

(Только если он был не так доверчивы, он бы избежал ... это ужасно.)

At the very moment of the next hour, she had heard something that sparked her into motivation. It seems the identity was currently being confirmed by DNA testing facilities across Yakutsk; she had remarked simply:

_Ludmilla._ They could not have been found…could they?

Ludmilla suddenly became worried that, not just her refusing to believe Ivan would have gone with the other five in this small faction, but that the unidentified man could have been the former boxer, himself. She felt quite uneasy that they could be found so quickly, but she awaited long for a true answer to arise. It would take hours for any DNA tests to arrive, but she was only worried about Ivan.

~~~In Tiksi

_Aleksandr._ Tell me where the Red Star faction is, or else I will blow your brains out with a fifty caliber revolver.

(Скажи мне, где фракция Красной Звезды есть, а то я взорвет ваш мозг с пятьдесят револьвер калибра.)

Aleksandr etched a marking of his Desert Eagle into Viski's forehead, his expression like stone.

_Viski._ I'm being honest! I don't know where they are!

(Я честно! Я не знаю, где они!)

_Aleksandr._ You are lying, Sardanov! Where are they?

_Viski._ I don't understand what you're asking, Aleksandr, I don't know anything!

_Aleksandr._ You will not be missed, Sardanov.

_Viski._ No, please! Alright! I will tell you where they are… .

Aleksandr's expression turned into a twisted and sinister smirk.

_Aleksandr._ Good. I do not have to put your life in waste. Begin.

Viski sighed, having a lie ready at her tongue; she was unsure if it would work, but she was willing to try and have at it with dignity.

_Viski._ They're in Lensk. They devised a plan to hijack a subway train and ride it to Igarka.

She paused, hoping Aleksandr would fall for her lie.

_Aleksandr._ …nice try, Sardanov. Now, tell me where they truly are.

The young girl inwardly panicked, knowing that the next time she had lied, she would be shot in her brain. She had to make a smart move in order to divert him from the general direction of the Northern Red Star.

_Aleksandr._ Tell me where the Red Star is, or I will break every bone in your body and execute you for treason against the Soviets.

(Скажи мне, где Красная Звезда, или я сломаю все кости в вашем теле и выполнить за измену против Советов.)

_Viski._ *in panic* The Northern Red Star is in Yakutsk! Ivan Drago is leading the massacre!

(Северная Красная звезда находится в Якутске! Иван Драго является ведущим резню!)

_Aleksandr._ How do you know?

(Как вы знаете?)

_Viski._ I was given word by Colonel Valerian Kazimir. He said the whole base was, literally, a bloody mess. He said the man was carrying a Dragunov, but never used it.

(Мне дали слово, полковник Валериан Казимир. Он сказал, что вся база была, буквально, кровавое месиво. Он сказал, что человек нес Драгунова, но никогда не использовал его.)

Aleksandr smirked, triumphantly.

_Aleksandr._ Thank you for your time, Sardanov. It was certainly a pleasure.

_Viski._ You'll pay for this, Aleksandr Nikolai!

He left without another notice, not leaving behind any known trace of his presence. Once he appeared outside, he notified the soldiers in Yakutsk to fire with everything they had at the base that could possibly be fired. It was going to take everything they had…especially with their enemy being one of their own.

~~~In the Yakutsk Soviet Base

Colonel Valerian Kazimir watched over as the battle between one man and a legion of Soviet soldiers had raged on. It was dishonorable that a man who was once a part of that legion had turned on them for his cry of freedom. Once he turned to his left, in the watch tower, he noted a captain with a Dragunov he was not using, as it seemed.

_Valerian._ I know what you are here for…to rid yourself of Soviet scum. You want me gone, Drago. So be it.

(Я знаю, что вы здесь ... чтобы избавить себя от советской сволочи. Вы хотите, чтобы я ушел, Драго. Да будет так.)

Ivan remained technically unarmed, but kept the Dragunov on his back for an easy use.

_Valerian._ Go ahead, Ivan. Shoot me.

(Давай, Иван. Стреляй в меня.)

Though the former boxer had his hands on the sniper rifle, he never armed himself with it, having Colonel Valerian highly confused. Ivan never blinked once during his staredown on Valerian, but remained non-intimidating.

_Valerian._ Go on, traitor.

(Ну, предатель.)

_Ivan._ …no. I arrived to ask for your help.

(... Нет. Я приехал, чтобы просить вашей помощи.)

_Valerian._ Ivan, I know what you are intending. I know what you are trying to get at, and I can agree with you that freedom is all we need for true salvation. Why do you want to kill me?

(Иван, я знаю, что вы намерены. Я знаю, что вы пытаетесь добраться до, и я могу с Вами согласиться, что свобода есть все, что нужно для истинного спасения. Почему вы хотите убить меня?)

_Ivan._ Why are you not believing me?

(Почему вы не верите мне?)

_Valerian._ You are a traitor, Ivan. I will not take kindly to your motives.

(Вы предатель, Иван. Я не буду принимать любезно ваши мотивы.)

Ivan remained not touching the Dragunov, but he set his arm at his side. He bowed his head forward in shame, then throwing forward the sniper rifle to the cement floor.

Someone had taken the Dragunov and pointed it at the back of Ivan's head. It was, disappointingly, General Aleksandr Nikolai.

_Aleksandr._ Get to your feet, you impudent scum. Thank you for returning my Dragunov.

Then Sergei Vladimir appeared from behind with Fusik Novikov, both armed with an Uzi.

_Sergei._ Give it. You are deadlocked in the center. Let go of the Dragunov, and let go of Ivan.

Aleksandr turned and pointed his Desert Eagle at Sergei's forehead.

_Aleksandr._ I am not afraid to splatter your brains in a decorative manner across these walls.

_Valerian._ General Nikolai! How dare you! These two men were the best of us, and you intend to kill them? What's going on with you? Are you out of your mind?

_Aleksandr._ No. I am only now out of ammunition to blast their heads clean from their shoulders.

_Fusik._ Not on my watch, Soviet scum.

Aleksandr disarms Fusik of his Uzi, then kicks Ivan on the back of his head. He faced forward to Sergei and Fusik. Ivan towered and loomed over, grabbing Aleksandr onto the back of his neck.

_Valerian._ You've become very strong, Drago, but I'm afraid my orders are clear. I am sorry…but you are the one to be slain here.

_Sergei._ Do not do it, Colonel!

_Valerian._ Let me call it, both, an 'honorable' and 'dishonorable' discharge. …I was glad to have you on my legion until this day, Ivan Drago.

(Позвольте мне называть это, оба, 'благородную' и 'постыдную' разгрузку. … я был рад иметь Вас на моем легионе до этого дня, Иван Драго.)

_Fusik._ Don't do it!

Valerian kept a hand on his revolver, upon his belt.

_Valerian._ Let go of General Nikolai, Ivan.

(Отпустил Генерала Николэя, Иван.)

As strange as they found it to be, Ivan unhanded Aleksandr and turned around, his hands high. He never gave up…but he had something on his mind, Sergei could see. Fusik thought it was the end. Both General Aleksandr and Colonel Valerian had their respective weapons pressed against Ivan's head, the Dragunov on front and the revolver on back.

_Fusik._ Sergei, do something!

_Sergei._ No… .

_Fusik._ What? You are not going to help him?

_Sergei._ I have a feeling he is going to help himself.

Ivan kept his hands raised, but his eyes bolted to placement of Sergei and Fusik, motioning to something.

_Fusik._ What is he…?

_Sergei._ Fusik, get out.

_Fusik._ Why?

_Sergei._ Just do it! Now!

Sergei and Fusik both had busted out of the watch tower, seeing the action from below. Ivan remained with his hands high, seemingly in a surrender. Both Fusik and Sergei knew it was not him to suddenly give up, so they were expecting him to do something.

Everywhere the two stepped, there was blood every other way from the carcasses once each a human body.

_Fusik._ It is a bloody massacre. They were right.

_Sergei._ I guess so. …well, we better make it back to the horses and leave Ivan to his objective. It is best not to interfere, but keep moving. Let us go.

Fusik, hesitantly, nodded and turned his head back, then sighing.

_Fusik._ I hope you are right, Sergei.

_Sergei._ I am sure that Ivan will get out of it.

Once they walked farther, sudden gunshots were heard…then a loud THUD! sounded in the area.

_Fusik._ Is he…

_Sergei._ Wait…where is Aleksandr?

_Fusik._ How can you see that high up?

Fusik questions the fact, but it never occurred to him that Sergei Vladimir was also a general, therefore making him a human scope.

_Aleksandr._ Did you think you would get past me?

_Sergei._ Where is Ivan?

_Aleksandr._ Did you hear the shots fired? That was the dishonorable Captain, Ivan Drago, being shot.

_Fusik._ How dare you! He did nothing against you—

_Aleksandr._ But cause the Yakutsk Massacre, escape from the Tiksi-Nikolai Plantation, and added help from one of our own; Viski Sardanov.

_Fusik._ …Viski… …what did you do to them?

_Aleksandr._ I killed them both.

Fusik rammed into Aleksandr, but something blocked his way, having then fallen to the cement.

_Aleksandr._ How did you-?

Ivan swerved and edged toward Aleksandr, stealing the Dragunov and assaulting him with strong jabs and punches.

_Sergei._ Ivan!

_Ivan._ I finish here. Leave.

Sergei hesitated, but turned and ran with Fusik until they reached the outside.

_Sergei._ We better get going.

_Fusik._ What about Ivan?

_Sergei._ He will catch up. The other Soviets are looking for us.

_Fusik._ What if he's caught?

_Sergei._ He knows exactly what he is doing, Fusik. Do not let it bother you that he knows the plans and will catch up to us.

Fusik sped toward Black Fury, and Sergei to General White Star.

_Valentina._ Where's Ivan?

_Fusik._ He wanted to stay behind and finish business…we found out a few interesting bits of information, like how Ivan used to serve this legion, and their leader is Colonel Valerian.

Footsteps traveled quickly behind, everyone turning back.

_Sergei._ Colonel Valerian, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here? I thought you were killed.

_Valerian._ Ivan Drago told me everything. He said how you six were fighting a revolution for freedom, and that he told you I wanted freedom as well. I hate the Soviets.

_O'ksandr._ Then why are you working for them?

_Valerian._ Back in my younger days, I thought that fighting was the best thing in the known world. I regret that decision, because of my battle scarred body. Look at Ivan, on that cold exterior is a powerful scar of war waged on his own. His fight with Rocky Balboa was what did him what is now nothing.

_Sergei._ Colonel…why are you helping us?

_Valerian._ I want to escape as much as you do. This war may not be fighting, but this Union is only of darkness and despair, and I want out of it.

_Gzen'._ Good point.

_Sergei._ Well, men…we have to get moving.

_O'ksandr._ But…Ivan… .

_Sergei._ He will catch up to us. Now let we leave, already. We are quite restless.

Colonel Valerian leaps onto Lieutenant Red Star and rides off with the Northern Red Star to their next destination.

After twenty-six minutes, _inside the base,_ Ivan was currently being interrogated by Aleksandr Nikolai.

_Aleksandr._ Tell me, Ivan Drago, do you understand where exactly the Northern Red Star faction is going?

(Скажите, Иван Драго, вы понимаете, где именно Северной Красной Звезды фракция собирается?)

Ivan did not answer. The general indented the Dragunov into his forehead; currently the captain was tied by ropes, but he could have easily tore himself out of it.

_Aleksandr._ Tell me where, or I will blow your puny brains right out of your shattered skull.

(Скажи мне, где, или я был удар ваши жалкие мозги прямо из вашего раздробленным черепом.)

_Ivan._ I was never given sight on where they lead. I am without information to tell you.

(Я никогда не была предоставлена взгляд от того, где они ведут. Я без информации вам сказать.)

_Aleksandr._ You are with them for every moment, and they are not telling you where they are going?

(Вы с ними за каждую минуту, и они не говорят вам, где они собираются?)

_Ivan._ It is beyond any of my information.

(Это вне всякого моего информации.)

Aleksandr stalled.

_Aleksandr._ (This is harder than I thought.)

((Это труднее, чем я думал.))

_Ivan._ This is secretive information I know nothing about that, if I were to give it to you, it would merely be nothing.

(Это скрытные информации я ничего не знаю о том, что, если бы я, чтобы дать ее вам, это всего лишь может ничего.)

The general paced, circling Ivan like a hungry predatory lion. They both glared into each other's eyes.

_Aleksandr._ …you know exactly where they are going, and you are trying to lie to me to get me diverted from the actual track. Nice try, Drago.

(... Вы знаете точно, куда они идут, и вы пытаетесь лгать мне, чтобы я отвлекаться от фактического пути. Хорошая попытка, Драго.)

Ivan slid further into the chair and disarmed Aleksandr by having calcitrated him in the only area he was able to. He divided the rope and towered, suddenly enraged.

_Aleksandr._ What will you do? There is one of you.

_Ivan._ Which is stronger than one of you.

Aleksandr stamped at the ground, thrusting his hands to Ivan's throat. Aleksandr was not much shorter than the captain, but he could easily strangle a man despite it. …but not necessarily Ivan Drago.

Ivan tore the general's hands from the said former boxer's strong neck. He quickly escaped the interrogation room to the outside of the base. The faction was already gone for thirty minutes, but he attempted to find a way to catch up to them before he lost them.

He breathed inward and out, slowly, and sped forward once he escaped from the Yakutsk Soviet base. After a few moments, he ended up at the crystallized river. He turned around, only seeing the thick forest of ice in the perspective behind him. Staring forward, he noted the ice was not thick after trying to analyze the percentage of him walking across without the ice breaking.

Ivan slid forward and bolted across the ice, it breaking as his feet clashed with the surface. Once he reached the other side, the creek slowly flowed under it. He continued on like nothing had happened, though having the occuring feeling that he may never be able to reach them. Ivan was currently following the horse tracks, which may lead him toward the faction, or lead him toward his imminent doom. It was a risk he was willing to take, no matter how hard it was.

~~~The Red Star Faction

General White Star led the horses forward, as they strode towards the next destination, Igarka. It was not far from Noril'sk, but it was equally dangerous, knowing that they were close by to the prison they had been captured into. With Valerian, they had the feeling it would be easier if he was an uncaptured general.

Sergei glanced back to the faction.

_Sergei._ Everyone alright?

_Fusik._ Yes, for right now.

_Valentina._ I guess so.

_Valerian._ I feel fine.

_O'ksandr, Gzen'._ I miss the presence of Ivan.

_Sergei._ Yes…without him, we are not really complete…but we have to move on. He will catch up to us, do not fret.

O'ksandr let his head fall and turn around. All he saw was the tracks, but no Drago. He turned forward and kept trotting along on Siberian Pandemonium, eager to find a place to stop and rest.

It almost reigned nightfall, the Northern Red Star found a small clearing in the forest trees. Valerian volunteered to hunt for them while the others set a fire.

Ivan still had not been seen by anyone, which was beginning to worry them severely. Even Sergei, who was made of stone, was beginning to become worried about the former boxer's whereabouts. There was a short-winded rustle in the bushes, which made Valerian [once returning] fire his SV-98. To his dismay, it did not hit anywhere he was intending.

_Fusik._ Colonel!

_Valerian._ You must be cautious, it may be a Siberian tiger on the prowl.

Valerian stood back and faced the main direction the rustling had eminated from. Though the silhouette was very tall, they could not fathom who it may have been. Valerian's head fell once he found out whose shape the silhouette belonged to.

_O'ksandr._ How could you do that?

_Valerian._ Instinct kicked in; how was I supposed to know it was him? Since when did he ever speak?

_Sergei._ How could you possibly shoot Ivan in the arm?

Valentina rushed over to Ivan, taking a small red box with her.

_Fusik._ You come equipped with everything, don't you?

_Valentina._ Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't come to Ivan if I had…oh, it seems I have no bandages… .

Valentina scampered far as soon as Ivan had a makeshift bandage made of birch bark in his hands.

_Valentina._ You are more useful than me. I just never understand you.

_Sergei._ Where were you?

_Ivan._ Behind you, three miles and length of horse.

_Gzen'._ You were running? Geez! I would be tired out just by walking one hundred miles behind.

Sergei glanced to Gzen', then to Ivan with worried eyes.

_Sergei._ Are you alright, Ivan? Did Valerian hit anywhere else? I heard several gunshots from that SV-98.

Sergei held up the muscular right arm of Ivan, just where the fresh blood was seeping from the bark.

_Sergei._ You have to make do with what you have, because there is not much more we can do to help. We do need to extract the bullet from your arm before it has you infected.

The colonel stood and moved at an even pace, but remained silent as he swiftly walked forward to the former captain.

_Valerian._ Ivan Drago… . I fear that many things are no longer as they seem with you. Over the course of a few months, something has changed about you.

_Sergei._ I have heard Ivan has been used as a general's tool of fighting with brute strength, and the man was suffering under the stress of the fighting.

_Valerian._ Ivan has gone through a grand number of trials during his time as a captain of the Red Army, but there is no reason any general should be _using_ him.

Sergei glanced back toward Ivan, who stood without a single expression cloaking his face. He remained silent, just as Sergei turned back to the colonel with amethyst eyes of worry.

_Sergei._ Valerian…?

_Valerian._ Yes, General?

_Sergei._ Do you have a wife?

Valerian paused for a single moment as they remained on a small log sheeted in snow and ice.

_Valerian._ Yes, I do. I haven't seen her in ages, but I do have a wife. Why?

_Sergei._ What is it like?

_Valerian._ What do you mean, General Vladimir?

_Sergei._ I lost mine to the Soviets, making me a man without a family to call my own.

_Valerian._ If I bring up Ivan's name for one more time, I might mention that—

_O'ksandr._ Colonel, did you say you know Wing Chun?

Valerian glanced, obviously confused, toward O'ksandr and Gzen'.

_Valerian._ Yes, why?

_Gzen'._ It might come handy now.

_Sergei._ Ivan will take care of it.

Ivan stepped forward and had removed the Dragunov from his shoulder blades to his hands in less than two seconds. He threw the Dragunov and went into his boxing stance.

_Valentina._ What is he-?

Ivan slammed his fist into darkness, creating a powerful thump into something's shattering skull. It seemed the intruder was a soldier…but it looked more American than Russian.

_Fusik._ Ivan, I think you just killed an American soldier. …with your fist.

_Valentina._ Fusik, it was his instinct. What can he do about it?

_Sergei._ Quiet down now, I am sure Ivan did not mean to attack an unsuspecting…is that soldier an American?

_Gzen'._ Uh…I think so.

Sergei sighed and glanced forward to Ivan. Once the towering Russian was about to attack once more, Sergei had stopped him with a single movement of his hand.

_Sergei._ The patch on his shoulder is claiming he is German. Why in the world would there be a German in Russia? Specifically—

Valerian interrupted quickly.

_Valerian._ Erik van Krieg; known as 'the Blitzkrieg of Germany'. He was an German exchange soldier who found his way into Russia, believing we were 'fighting' this war against the Americans.

_O'ksandr._ We are fighting in the Cold War, right? Isn't that why it's called a 'war'?

Valerian nodded.

_Valerian._ A cold war is a not a war being fought, but a war of harsh and dismal words. This war is to prove which country is better than which; not a soldier nuclear war, O'ksandr.

Erik is…or was…a soldier in Germany who was caught up in our mess.

Colonel Valerian kneeled downward to Erik and kept two, dead-freezing fingers upon his neck for a pulse. He remained alive, for the time being, until they knew that he was fine.

None, with the exception of the colonel, knew German.

_Valerian._ Erik, are you hurt?

(Erik, sind Sie Schmerzen?)

_Erik._ Colonel.

(Oberst.)

Erik leaped to his towering height. It remained troubling that now had the group to look at Ivan and Erik, who were both characteristically or uncharacteristically tall. 'Uncharacteristically', meaning how a number of Germans happen to be short.

_Fusik._ Can you speak any English? …Valerian, please translate.

_Valerian._ Can you speak any English?

(Können Sie sprechen kein Englisch?)

_Erik._ No.

(Nein.)

_Valerian._ He speaks 'No'. He cannot speak English.

_Sergei._ What about Russian?

_Valerian._ What about Russian?

(Was ist mit Russland?)

_Erik._ Yes.

(Ja.)

_Valerian._ He speaks 'Yes'. He can and may speak Russian.

Gzen' and O'ksandr then glanced toward each other, but remained silent. Though they were Russians, themselves, they knew very little of it to get anywhere.

Fusik and Valentina had faced Erik and Valerian, Sergei conversing with the two of them on something they then seemed to misunderstand.

_Sergei._ Valerian, I cannot speak much German, myself.

(Валериана, я не могу много говорить немецкий, себя.)

_Valerian._ I understand that, General Vladimir. And I have taken note of it, but please be careful what you say; many cognates have various meanings, which can or may be offensive in another language.

(Я понимаю, что генерал Владимир. И я принял это к сведению, но, пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, что вы говорите, много родственников имеют различные значения, которые могут или могут быть наступление на другом языке.)

Once Erik glared towards Ivan, he then swerved away from the general direction and remained facing opposite of the former captain.

At that very instant, left without any distinct reason, Erik kept himself away from Ivan.

_Sergei._ Ivan is no one to be afraid of. He might be intimidating with his strength and ingenuity, but to be honest…he is a bit clumsy.

(Иван не никто, чтобы бояться. Он мог бы быть запугивающим с его силой и изобретательностью, но быть честным …, он является немного неуклюжим.)

_Erik._ I suspect something is different about him than the Colonel.

(Я подозреваю, что кое-что отлично о нем чем Полковник.)

Sergei glanced to the German soldier with an emotion conveying confusion.

_Sergei._ How do you know the Colonel?

(Как Вы знаете Полковник?)

Erik paused for a moment before continuing. It seemed as though he was hesitating.

_Erik._ We worked together in a short mission back in Germany. He has to travel a good distance every other month to make ends meet with us.

(Мы сотрудничали в короткой миссии назад в Германии. Он должен путешествовать по хорошему расстоянию через месяц, чтобы сводить концы с концами с нами.)

Sergei was passive of the hesitation, and had spoke somewhat louder, just before Fusik and O'ksandr glanced to the German.

_Fusik._ Do you think he's a bit strange, O'ksandr? I see something about this Erik von Krieg that is making me feel somewhat suspicious. And…I have just noticed that Ivan is not acting himself since he appeared.

_Gzen'._ He's acting himself.

_O'ksandr._ I don't see it.

Fusik glanced back to Ivan, remaining far from the others of the faction. As usual, he kept completely silent and remained completely aware of the situation at hand.

_Sergei._ Do you know anything of the General Aleksandr Nikolai?

(Вы знаете что - нибудь о генерале Александре Николэе?)

_Erik._ I am not able to discuss anything of him, as of right now. My orders are clear that no German soldier is to speak of that horrid man.

(Я не в состоянии обсудить что - нибудь его, на прямо сейчас. Мои заказы ясны, что никакой немецкий солдат не должен говорить о том неприятном человеке.)

Once the general had nodded, he turned and found Drago nowhere to be seen.

_Sergei._ Colonel, where is Drago?

Valerian shrugs, then swerving behind to find the spot Ivan had mysteriously disappeared from.

_Valentina._ He's probably moving ahead. We'll catch up tomorrow.

_~End of second chapter~_


End file.
